monstergirlmanualfandomcom-20200213-history
Lycanthrope
An exceedingly common designation of monster girl. Lycans come in a variety of different species, but all share many of the same physiological aspects. They are beastfolk with the ears, tails, hands and feet of their respective animal, often with a few other physical quirks. The thread that connects all Lycans together is their connection to lunar cycles and the frightening way in which an individual Lycan can be created. Although Lycans are mostly born naturally from Lycan mothers, some are a result of a particularly dangerous kind of monsterization. Lycanthropy is the disease that gives Lycans their animalistic forms, although the disease itself is of little consequence to anyone naturally born with it. The real issue of Lycanthropy is that it can be spread to humans through fluid exchange. It only affects human females, although males can still carry the disease and spread it to others. When a human women is infected with Lycanthropy -- usually through sexual interaction with a male carrier or a bite from an unstable Lycan -- they will undergo a gradual metamorphosis. When infected, the woman will experience transformative episodes at nightfall, which vary in severity depending on the phases of the moon. The more the moon waxes, the more intense an episode will be. During a new moon, the infected will have almost full control over their faculties and only grow a pair of ears and a tail. However, when the moon is full, they will be completely transformed into their Lycan form and be unable to control themselves, behaving like wild animals. A crazed Lycan will give in to her basic instincts, prowling the night for human men to mate with, giving no regard to the idea of consent. These episodes can be extremely stressful and traumatizing to a newly infected Lycan. Depending on how they deal with their transformations, things can go one of three ways for them. If the infected manages to endure her affliction, she will remain human but still be subject to transformations at night. If she instead chooses to embrace her new life, she will permanently transform into a Lycan and be in control of herself, albeit with a few changes to her personality and instabilities during waxing and full moons. However, if the woman is unable to withstand the trauma, she will completely lose her mind and go feral, degenerating her personality into that of a wild animal. These ferals will hunt for mates constantly and forget everything they knew about their former lives. Lycans are often mistrusted in human society because of the controversy surrounding the disease, but they are so widespread that most people don't think much of it. A stable Lycan behaves like a human, but with some personality quirks relating to their animalistic heritage. In general, all Lycans have a bit of a wild side to them, and during a full moon, even a natural Lycan may not be able to fully control it. Classifications Werewolf Werecat Werebear Weremouse Werebat Wererabbit